Revenge of the Realms
Thespia Image.png Image.png Nyah.png Brynn Image.png By: Redflower Prolouge, I say by the window with hope and sadness filling my world. Jill died. She died. This was all Arrow's fault. He would be dead when I was done with him. I remembered Jill, the urge to avenge her being replaced with sadness. Chapter 1 Staring through the window, I heard a sound. It seemed to be coming from inside the house. I crept toward the location of the sound. “NIMBUS!!!!! NO COOKIES!!!!” “Hmph.” Said Nimbus. “Nimbus, you are grounded for a MONTH until you learn to behave. Or else I have to get the spray bottle…” “OK OK I’m coming!!” “in you go, Nimbus.” I shoved Nimbus into a random corner. I went back to the window, settling until I was again lost in my own thoughts. But then I realized something. I needed to call Brynn. We were going to bring back the team. Prologue, Claire had just gotten out of medic, Brynn had just recovered, And Nyah had settled from vacation. But Arrow was still out there. If we didn’t act soon, he would take over. We had fallen and were trying to get up. I thought for a moment. “What if we do get back up? Will we be ready?” I sat down at the window, Watching the leaves dance in the wind. But little did I know, I was about to take the adventure of a lifetime. I was going to take a trip through the realms. Chapter 2 “Brynn, it’s time.” “Ok. I’m on my way. Be there in 5.” 1 second later… Brynn arrived. Its as if she was waiting there the whole time… Unless Nyah had something to do with it. Well, I would find out at the meeting. When everyone was gathered, and settled, I called the meeting to order. “Everyone! May I have your attention!” Everyone immediately stared at me and Brynn. “Listen, Arrow is still out there. The people of our realm don’t even know we are alive! Arrow is about to go into full reign. We need to be ready!” There was a long pause. “I got it! We need some volunteers to build a training course.” “I volunteer! Emerson, Molly, Adelina and I can have it finished in about 4 days!” Said Quench. “Then It’s a plan. We meet up in about 3 days?” “sounds good!” We were preparing to take back our realm. Chapter 3 Nyah, Brynn, and I decided to check the progress on the training course. “so, I was wondering if we should let Little Girl come to defeat Arrow. We’ll need all the help we can get.” “Well, If Rebecca is okay with it, I say yes.” Said Brynn. Little did we know, we were being watched… By Nimbus! He quickly approached us. “You’re out of cookies.” He said. “Where are they?” “Umm…” “Nimbus, there were 55 cookies in that jar. How did you manage to eat 55 cookies in 15 minutes!” “Oops…” “Wow, Nimbus! You should enter an eating contest, you might win!” We finally got there, where I sign-up Nimbus as a tester. I saw Marcia, Erica, and Hannah. “Hi!” said Hannah. “Hello!” Said Erica. Marcia gestured, Hi! 6 days later: Arrow had opened a portal. It was a portal to travel throughout the realms, allowing him to take over the entire universe. Chapter 4 3 days earlier: We were at the battle. We had trapped Arrow. “Do you really think I would fight without a Plan B?” Arrow opened a huge portal, sucking cars, streetlights, and buildings inside. Arrow dove in. The portal slowly closed. “Guys, we have to go in. We have no choice. Rebecca, You and Little Girl stay here and protect the people. Everyone else, come with me.” We jumped in. We were teleported to The Realm of Dragons. I immediately saw the king. We slowly approached him. “Hi. We are here in peace from another realm. We are trying to catch Arrow, an evil villain who wants to rule every realm. Can you help?” “Yes, I can. I recently saw a human run that way.” He gestured north. “Thanks! Come on guys, we better get going.” Chapter 5 We finally found the next portal, allowing us to escape to the next realm. The next thing we knew, we were laying flat on a bed of leaves. I soon realized we were in the realm of Forests. “I know where we are! I said. “Hello.” A voice said. “who are you?” I asked. “I am the king of autumn and forests. Can I help you?” he said in a deep booming voice. “Yes. We come here in peace from another realm. “Have you seen another human run by lately?” “Yes, I have, He ran that way.” He gestured up into the sky. Wait. “How did he get up there?” “I don’t know. But I can get you up there with a strong breeze.” “Ok. Thank you!” I said. He lifted us up to a huge portal, where we crossed into the next realm. Chapter 6 We fell into the water, nearly drowning. When I was underwater, I saw a strange figure drift over the seafloor. And I soon reached the surface, gasping for air. "Look!" Said Nyah. She pointed at some rocks. We swam towards them, drifting closer to the small pieces of land and surviving in the wide sea. We soon came upon a mermaid. She informed us she was the mermaid queen, and that her name was Melina. And asked us to come to her castle. With the help of her secret pearls, we dove into the deep, wide, aqua sea. Informing her that we were looking for Arrow. And we soon arived at her grand palace, swimming as if our worries were being quenched. (No pun intended) Chapter 7 I gracefully swam into the palace, as the royal court stared at us, in wonder. I soon approached the mermaid king, bowing in honor. Your majesty, we come here in search of Arrow, a viciously evil villain who want to rule the sixteen realms. "Well, in that case, please stay!" "Thank you, your majesty." We came upon the princesses, chatting briefly. Then, suddenly, the shark king came and kidnapped the princesses! And this called for an underwater meeting. Nimbus came in touching noses with Emerson. "OMG NIMBERSON," Emily said to Adelina. Carollla, Leslie and Burnout would rescue Maddie. While the rest either ran mission control or was called for backup. And we soon rescued Maddie, safe from the shark king's deadly grasp. As a gift for saving Maddie, the mermaid queen gave each team member a magic mermaid locket that would allow us to breathe underwater as mermaids. And we set off to the realm of faires, waving goodbye. 'Chapter 8 ' We landed in the Realm of faires, spotting a beautiful fairy princess named Goldie. She informed us that Arrow had already passed through. And we quickly caught up to him, causing a battle. "Arrow, you no longer have the upper hand, this time, we WILL be victorious." "That's where you're wrong." Arrow said. Arrow threw a pile of bricks, trapping everyone except, "NIMBUS!" We tried to save him, but it was too late. He stood opposite of Arrow, attacking him. He punched, kicked, and pulled out his banana suit from his shoe, quickly fastening it on. And he fought him until we escaped the pile of rubbish he had trapped us in. But it was too late, he had escaped. And poor Nimbus was on the floor, surrounded in blood. But most was not his own... 'Chapter 9 ' We took the access blood to the police station, where it was transferred to forensics. We soon found out that it contained poison, and that it was Charlotte's! We rushed to the battle scene, and we found Charlotte lifeless on the floor. (Brynn POV) I huddled over the lifeless Charlotte, telling myself that I shouldn't have let go of her hand, and this was my fault. But then Charlotte's voice echoed through my head saying, "This isn't your fault" And the as I laid my hands on her body, I felt something pass through from her to me. And I realized that she had given me her abilities! "I miss you Charlotte..." I said. (Thespia POV) "Brynn! What's happening to you?" I said in curiosity. Brynn was slowly rising up, spinning, and a blindingly bright sparkle zoomed into her! Then I realized that Charlotte had given her powers to Brynn! "Brynn, Charlotte will always be remembered, just like Jill." (Rip Jill) 'Chapter 10 ' I stood, kneeling down and weeping at Jillian and Charlotte's graves. "I miss them indescribably," Said Brynn, breaking out in tears. I comforted her before stepping up to speak. "Fellow alliance members, we have lost two wonderful heroes who suffered the same fate, Arrow. So let us dive into battle in remembrance of Jillian and Charlotte. (Nyah POV) I texted Adelina, happy to get away from the sadness. I missed Jill terribly. I was drenched in tears. I cried so much, that the soil by the gravestones was wet. Thespia went up to the podium to speak. "We have lost two wonderful alliance members. So let us go into battle in remembrance of these great, wonderful people." then the Smith sisters came up and presented a slideshow of Charlotte. I missed them so much. "RIP Jill, Rest In Peace. Chapter 11 I approached Arrow, secretly filled with the fear of losing this important battle. I withdrew my sword, prepared for an impossible battle. I shot a small blast of fire at him, but it barely chared the edge of his suit. then he shot a bullet, aiming for my chest. Luckily, it hit my stomach. But I couldn't fight anymore. Everyone quickly escaped through the portal. And I tried to follow them, but I could barely breathe. Then Brynn carried me to the portal. (Brynn POV) I knew the portal wasn't strong enough for us both, so I let go. Floating off into an unknown dimension. Then I.felt a bullet float into my chest, before I blacked out. Chapter 12 "BRYNN!!!" I said before being sucked into the portal. A tear drifted down my face, filled with unending sadness. I cried and cried as I was rushed to the hospital. Then I decided, I would avenge her. I would avenge her to the death. I tried to get up, but I was too weak. And I grogily shook my fist before I drifted into a deadly sleep. I saw Jillian, running to her and hugging her tightly. Then she suddenly turned to dust, revealing Arrow behind her. Chapter 13 I woke up, doctors and nurses swarming all around me. One of them cried: "SHE'S AWAKE!* I lifted myself off the mattress, sitting upright so I could listen to the doctor. "Miss Amberland, you ha be a huge stomach wound, that will take weeks to heal. I don't think you'll be defeating Arrow anytime soon." He removed his coat and equipment, revealing he was Arrow. "Say hello to DEATH!" He grabbed a sword, laying the tip on my chest... Then I closed my eyes as the sword plunged in harder, nearly breaking my ribs. Then, Arrow's hair, clothes and complexion changed, revealing a normal red-haired boy. He opened his eyes. "Where am I?" Chapter 14 I froze in amazment, questions zooming through my head. He saw my chest. "OH MY GOSH DID I DO THAT!?!?" "I'm afraid you did". “What happened to me? Why do I have all these strange wounds? And -“Oliver started. “WHAT THE HECK IS THAT”!? “OH MY-“! On Oliver’s arm was a black symbol. “What could it mean”? I said inquiringly. “I don’t know, it must’ve been put there after I was taken. This was puzzlingly creepy. Nimbus burst into the room. “DERPITY DORPITY IMMA LIKE COOKIES”! “Nimbus is our daily cringe”. I said humorously. Everyone agreed. I spray-bottled him out of the room. “Oliver, do you remember your parents”? “Yes”. Oliver said guiltily. “Do you remember what happened to them”? “Y-yes”. “What”? “I-I sh-sh-shot them”. Oliver said shakily. I gasped. I turned away and left him alone. “This is all my fault”. I heard him speak in tears. “I should never have listened to him”. “Who?” I asked curiously. “The other side”. “The what?” “The dark side”. Chapter 15 Brynn had died. This was all Arrow’s fault. But Arrow died too. Replacing him was a boy named Oliver. He told us everything he remembered. The sad story of losing his sister. The time he almost died. The last moment before he was taken. The lights, the sights, and even the Nimbusy noises faded as I thought of the last two years. I wept and sobbed and cried sadly at the memories passing through. Jill had died. Charlotte had died. Brynn had died. Jill and Charlotte were already too much. But not Brynn. She was way too much. Leslie and Brynn had just reunited as sisters, but she was taken just two days later. The noise quickly broke through my thoughts. Nimbus came crashing through, doing his favorite “Banana dance”. He flapped his arms and ended up doing the macarana. I sighed. Nimbus would never stop Nimbusing, not even at the end of time. Nimbus brought in a large boombox and started playing the chicken dance. The derpyness was driving me crazy! I grabbed Nyah, Lily, Leslie and Lulu and sneaked out the door. “This is pure epicness”. “Just the five of us, chatting and staying sane”. “Actually, I was hoping to discuss the recent tragedies we’ve had to deal with”. “Oh”. Said Nyah. “Ny-Ny, I know it’s been hard losing Brynn, it’s been hard for all of us”. “I know it has, but It’s like she’s still here, watching us right now”. “I feel that way too”. “Lulu, I know how much you loved Charlotte”. “She was my sister”. Lulu said in tears. “Poor Lulu”. I whispered in sadness. “Lily, I know you and Jill were the best of friends”. “She was the only friend I had”. “She and I grew up together even”. “Leslie, you lost more then we could ever imagine”. “We reunited just two days before she died. Two days”. Leslie said in mournful tears. “She”ll always be with us. Always”. I Epilogue Brynn has left us, and I recently heard some news that she was alive. Nimbus has finally been stopped. And Nyah finally went out with Quench. (This has been building up since they met) I stepped outside, away from the chatter and noise. I cried, the breeze gently blowing my hair. "I'll miss you Brynn, I really will." Nyah came out and joined me. "I miss her too Thes." "But hey, we defeated Arrow, explored the realms; and we had cake!" "And Leslie is nice, isn't she?" "Yeah." "But she'll never replace Brynn". "I know she won't". "But Brynn or no Brynn, our alliance will stand strong". THE END Category:Books